


Daddy's Baby Girl

by Northern_LightsWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, New Baby, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post Mpreg, Steve is a proud father, omega Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_LightsWolf/pseuds/Northern_LightsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the new addition to the family. Steve's second and only living omega daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or if I'm going to add too it. Its late and this what my brain wanted me to write down. Just enjoy.

“Hey my sweet baby girl. You up now from your nap and want to eat now. I swear you got your dad’s stomach.” Brock softly said to his daughter as electric blue eyes looked back at him. 

The omega couldn’t be anymore prouder about his new born daughter who got her beauty from both parents. Jet black hair from him and well the blue eyes from her dad’s side of the family. 

Just then his baby girl started to fuss about not getting her lunch faster. Quickly Brock sat up to push his shirt up and lie back down on his left side. Moving his daughter closer to his left nipple to feed her. She quickly latched on and started to feed. Her eyes closed once again. 

“I swear all I’m to you is the cow that feeds you.” Brock huffed

“No you are not.” Steve said as he walked into the room with Bucky hot on his heels

“Missed us?” Brock asked as Bucky climbed onto the bed and lied down on the bed facing Brock. Steve lying down behind Brock, resting his head on his hand. Watching his new born daughter and his two omega’s. 

“Buck you want to feed her?” Brock asked as he detached his daughter from his breast. Moving her in the middle. She quickly opened her mouth in protest and failing her arms and legs around. Bucky moved his shirt up and helped baby latching onto his right nipple. 

“Mariska gets that from you.” Brock yawned out

“I’m sure she did. Get some sleep. Bucky and I will be here along with baby girl when you wake up.” Steve said 

“She’s barley 24 hours old and already a daddy’s girl.” Brock said before falling asleep again

“You need sleep too Steve. Get some sleep. I won’t sleep until she’s done eating and burped.” Bucky whispered to Steve as he started to fall asleep.  
Maybe he could have that second chance in life like Bucky said. He would fight tooth and nail for his daughter alongside his bond mates.


End file.
